Baby Rukia
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: 1 Of 3 Different bleach FF i made during the weird glitch thing. Descriptions are in the stories. I want people to review and vote on the ones they loved best to destermine which FF i should work on. so PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Description: After coming back from a mission to investigate a strange oasis, Ichigo finds Rukia the next day as a baby! Things only go worse from there as not only must he take care of her, he must protect her from the hollow that have begun attacking people have blue hair like Rukia. But is it all part of a much larger plot? Read on to find out!**

**DGL: I own the rights to this series, Bleach, and claim full cre... *cops break open door* WTF?!**

**Cops: Do you own the legal document to bleach, bleach inc, full time demand show, and cable acess VIA free downloads?  
DGL: Q_P...no....*cops all point guns at me* OK ok ok! *sighs* Ok, i DONT own the rights to bleach. There you hap... *notices cops are gone* O_P...don't ever say you own something and dont actually own it. They WILL find you...*walks away.**

Ichigo tapped his foot as he paced around the street. It was the start of Spring Vacation, and the rest of his family was out camping for the week. Ichigo made up an excuse about having to do a huge essay for his homework during the week, which he technically did, but he already did it by the time school was over. He was impatient, because he was wondering where the heck Rukia was. She was going to be spending the week with him, but had to go on some mission to investigate hollow activities. It's been over several hours now, and about 11 P.M. She hasn't answered her phone or anything, and to be somewhat honest he was kinda worried. His eyes suddenly widened as he heard a spirit portal open behind him. When he turned around to look, he saw Rukia in her shinigami outfit. But as he looked more closely, her eyes were only half opened, as she kinda slouched when she walked. Before the pillow closed behind her, Ichigo saw Renji running out of the portal.

"Rukia wait! I don't think you should be walking much." Renji said, setting his arm on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia brushed his hand off as she glared back at him.

"I told you I'm fine!" She yelled back. Ichigo stepped to the side as she walked right past him, entering the house. She slammed the door shut with a loud thud as she did. Ichigo blinked a bit confusedly before looking back at Renji.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked. Renji sighed before responding.

"I don't really know. She's been like this since the mission ended." As he started, he started remembering about the mission he was assigned too by Yamamoto himself.

"I'm having you two escort a shinigami to Hucho Mundo." Yamamoto said. Rukia and Renji stared at him blankley, wondering what a 12th division shinigami would want.

"Why are we going to Hucho Mundo?" Rukia asked.

"There has been strange occurances there for the last few weeks that this Hincho. According to him, there are certain Oasis' that are affecting the hollow there strangely, and Hincho wants to collect a sample of it to study." Yamamoto answered. That actually summed it up pretty well. Whenever it came to the 12th division research team, they didn't really question whatever it was that they did. Besides, they didn't really see what else to be curious about, except for the fact that there have been weird oasis' around Hucho Mundo.

"Anyway, after awhile we finally arrived in the desert. We were still waiting on Hincho though, because he took practically forever to get his current stuff done. We were mainly glad though that it was nice and sunny out. Moving on, after a little longer, we finally met Hincho." Rukia and Renji looked behind them as they heard another shinigami appear from a portal. He had grey long hair, and complete black glasses. "He said whatever it was we were searching for, it was to not only help against hollow intrusions, but also help souls as well.

"So then what happened?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Well if you would let me finish I'll tell you!" Renji yelled. Ichigo rolled his eyes mentally, not wanting to do it for real or Renji probably wouldn't continue. "As I was saying, we did take about an hour before we found whatever it was he was looking for." As the three of them looked, there was a strange pool of oozing green that seemed to just move around as if on it's own. "And that's when things went bad..." Renji started, rubbing his head.

"We were attacked by some strange arracnar. We didn't get to see his face, nor could we tell what the most of him looked like, because he was wearing some strange black robe. All we did know is that he had some strange looking scythe. What really surprised us though is was his strength. We barely even manged to hold our own against him. I was quite surprised we managed to survive at all to be honest. What helped to our favor though was him using a Cero blast. We managed to divert the aim of it, and because he caused a huge explosion in the water."

"So...what does that have to do with Rukia?" Renji sighed for a moment before responding.

"Unfortunately, Rukia was hovering right above the oasis. She told us the stuff felt sticky and stuff, because the next thing she knew was that she felt like she was getting pulled down by the pulls themselves. She almost drowned from how thick the water felt, but luckily Hincho and I managed to pull her out in time. We don't really know what happened to the arracnar though. All we did know is that Rukia started coughing as a bit much as soon as we were fine.

"After Hincho got the sample he needed, we took Rukia back to the Soul Society. We thought there she was ill for a bit, but every time we had someone check her they said she was normal, and couldn't find anything wrong with her. After about the tenth time, Rukia got frusterated and then left. She's been angry about it ever since though because we knew ourselves that something wasn't right with Rukia. She just kept saying she was fine, although she's been acting weird ever since."

Ichigo looked to the side for a moment. He was a bit concerned about Rukia, esspecially if everyone else knew something was wrong with her and she didn't. Was she just trying to pretyend she didn't notice anything wrong? And the way she just walked right past him, it's as if she wasn't even focused on where she was going to begin with.

"Well, I got the whole week off. I'll see if anything is wrong with her between now and then." Ichigo said, yawning after. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'll go see if she's sleeping enough to tell me now, or in the morning."

"Well I guess so. I got to go see what it was exactly Hincho wanted with the sample to be honest. He was more than pleased about getting it for some reason..." Renji said, rubbing his chin. "What do you think Ichi..." Before he finished his sentence, he saw that Ichigo had already left, ignoring whatever it was Renji was going to say anyway. "Hey!" Renji yelled, hating the fact Ichigo always ignored him in a situation like this.

Back in the house, Ichigo noticed how quiet it was. He would at least think that Rukia would get something to eat at least, more or less watching tv. But the fact that she was heading straight to bed only increased Ichigo's uneasiness about believing that she's feeling alright. He sighed as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. As he looked around, he noticed that the lights were still on, but the closet was shut tightly. He knocked on the closet to see whether or not Rukia had fallen asleep so fast.

"Hey Rukia. You asleep?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was. All Ichigo got back as a reply was some strange moan. Ichigo looked at the closet strangely. Even though he was a bit relieved more that she replied, there was something different about Rukia's voice, almost child like. He then remembered how she was feeling weird, and just shrugged it off as he thought that this must be the thing that was making him feel weird. He sighed again as he walked over to his bed, turning off his lights first.

"Well...good night Rukia." Ichigo said, falling asleep. Rukia just replied again with a moan as they both drifted to sleep. Unknown to either of them though, Rukia's clothes were now twice her size. But the strange thing was, is that it wasn't the clothes that grew....

After a good morning sleep, Ichigo yawned as he stretched out his arms. He scrathed his back as he looked around, trying to remember what was going on today. He grinned a bit as he remembered that his family was going to be gone for the week. His grin, however, changed back into a bit of panic as he remembered about the night before. He walked over to his closet again, about to knock on it. Before his hand hit the closet though, his eyes widened as he heard sniffling.

"Rukia?" He asked, pressing his ear against the closet to make sure it was really her sniffling. When he listened though, he was positive she was in it alright, but there was something really childish about her voice. It sounded like she was almost crying, causing him to grow a bit worried as to whether or not she was in pain. "Rukia!" He yelled, opening the door quickly. But he looked confused though at what he saw. All that was there were Rukia's clothes, and what appeared to be some weird thing moving around under it. It was practically the size of a mabey a giant rat or whatever.

When he lifted it though, what he saw shocked him. Under her clothes, was a chibi sized naked Rukia. She looked up at him with big watery eyes as she sniffled.

"R-Rukia?!" He stammered, shocked.

"Agoooo..." Replied the crying infant sized Rukia...


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared blankley at the infant sized Rukia. He had no idea if what he was seeing was true. Rukia, now practically four times smaller than her original size, has turned into a baby, and the hair on her head was the only noticable feature that remained the same, although it did shrink as well to match her head size. She also had her violet eyes that didn't appear to change in the slightest.

What was really strange to Ichigo though was whether or not this was for real. He thought to himself that he must've been all worked up and this happened to be a dream, because he knows for a fact Rukia was normal size as she entered the house last night. He rubbed his eyes again one more time, just to make sure his vision was accurate. Unfortunately to him, Rukia was the same size that she was before, continuing to stare at him while sniffling. Ichigo figured that the only way to see if this was for real or not, was to test it. He raised his finger slowly towards Rukia, wondering if it was a dream and his finger would pass right through her.

Rukia giggled in her infantile-like state as she grabbed Ichigo's finger with both of her tiny hands. Ichigo yelped as he fell back from shock, seeing how everything was real about it. Rukia just giggled again as she attempted to crawl out of the closet, heading towards him. But, because of her small size, she fell out and landed on her chest on the hard floor. Rukia's eyes watered as a high pitched cry filled the room. Ichigo squeezed his ears tight, being one of the loudest things he's heard in his life, or at least that he remembers. The chibi sized Rukia just continued to cry as she felt the pain of landing on the floor, a bit harshly due to her size.

"Gah! My ears..." Ichigo shouted in his head. Not knowing what else to, he quickly grabbed Rukia's kimono, which fell off because of Rukia's shrinkage, and picked up Rukia carefully, wrapping her a bit in it to keep her warm. Rukia just continued to cry though, increasing Ichigo's insane headache.

"Ah c'mon. Everything is fine, honest." Ichigo said, trying to comfort the upsetting Rukia. As she did, Ichigo turned around as he heard something crawling from out of his bed. When he looked, he saw Kon coming out, in his lion plushie like body.

"Hey, Ichigo! Shut..." Kon started, who was trying to sleep. But he looked strangely as he saw the baby in Ichigo's arm. He knew for a fact that it had to be Rukia, recognizing the hair and eyes, but other than that she was alot younger. Ichigo noticed however that Rukia reduced to sinffling as she saw the stuffed lion. After a few seconds, she started giggling as she reached towards the stuffed lion, as if pointing to it. She couldn't really get to it though, seeing how Ichigo was still holding her.

"What the heck is the brat looking at?" Kon asked, confused. Rukia just continued to giggle as she kept reaching her arms out for it.

"Bun bun!" She said, happily. Ichigo looked at her confusingly a bit.

"Bun bun?" He mimicked, trying to figure out what it was she was trying to say. It took him a few moments before he realized she meant bunny. He found it strange for two reasons. One, that he realized what it was because of the fact he remembered that she always liked to draw rabits in her pictures, and two, because he found it confusing as to how Kon looked like a rabit. Kon grew a nervous look as he saw an evil grin grow on Ichigo's face.

"Oh no!" He shouted, attempting to duck head first under the bed. Before he could get completely in though, he felt Ichigo grabbing his leg, and dangling him upside down. Kon looked nervously as he saw the baby in Ichigo's arm. As she attempted to grab him, Kon smacked her hands away. Rukia's eyes filled with tears as she began to cry loudly. Ichigo glared back at Kon, flipping him right side up so he could see normal.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Ichigo asked, angrily.

"There's no way I'm going to let some two year old play with me! Next thing I know she's going to eat one of my parts off!" Kon yelled back. Even with the loudness the two argued with combined, they couldn't over come the loud sobbing of Rukia's crying. "Gah! Get her to stop!"

"She'll only stop if you play with her."

"And why...no. What makes you think I'll even let..." Kon started. Before he could finish though, Ichigo squeezed his neck tighter, and growing in a mischevious grin.

"Look you, either you do this, or I'm giving you to those two kids at Uruhara's shop ( I forget the name)." Ichigo replied, causing Kon to grow really nervous. How could he forget his last experience he had with those two, like when they gave him to a dog, tore the lines holding his stuffing, or purposely stretched him. Compared to that, he knew quite well that he'd be better off taking his changes off with the infant. Kon grunted as he crossed his arms.

"Fine! But I swear if that kid eats even one of my eyes..." Kon started, before Rukia grabbed him, squeezing him tightly. Kon coughed a bit as Rukia began to squeeze the life out of him, making him run out of air. Ichigo sighed as he smiled a bit. He was glad at least something worked out. The last he'd need is the whole neighborhood wonderin why a baby was crying in the Kurosaki residence, esspecially since Ichigo's mother died. He was actually somewhat glad that Rukia was a bit happy too. As long as she wasn't crying, it was easier for him to think about what to do next. But just as he thought things were about to get ok, he lost his train of thought as he heard Rukia crying again.

"Gah! What's she crying about now?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. As if to reply, as Rukia cried, she pointed to the inside of her mouth. Ichigo, unable to tell what it meant, looked inside. All he saw were a few baby teeth but it didn't really help him in figuring out what was wrong. Kon sighed annoyed as he knew Ichigo was completely stupped.

"She's hungry you idiot." Kon answered. His evidence came as Ichigo and Kon heard Rukia's belly ached. Ichigo scratched his head a bit confused, knowing that if anything, they didn't have baby food anymore, and they couldn't go bringing her around town. He sighed a bit irritably again as he walked down stares, carrying Rukia, who had her head up to his shoulders, and went into the kitchen. He knew that babies had to eat soft food, but he didn't know what exactly they had that was soft. As he looked in the fridge, he moaned a bit annoyed as he saw they didn't have much, esspecially not much that a baby could eat. He looked down at Rukia curiously though as he heard her giggling as she reached for something. As Ichigo looked in the same direction, he grew rather interested as he saw a carton of milk. It wasn't the milk that interested him, it was the fact that Rukia knew what it was that she wanted almost every time. Right when he was about to pick it up though, Kon scratched at his hand. Even though he was all wool and patches, it was still annoying when it hit him.

"Now what are you complaining about?" Ichigo asked, angrily. Rukia looked curiously at the living stuffed animal.

"Idiot, you can't just expect her to drink from that!" Ichigo looked down at Kon, annoyed and irritated.

"And why not?"

"Did the words, ba and by, cross your mind at any given moment?" Kon asked. Ichigo tightened his grip on Kon's neck, purposely choking him for a few seconds, before letting go a bit.

"So then what do we use?"

"Bogu." Rukia said, as if answering their qeustion. Ichigo and Kon blinked confusingly as they looked at Rukia, mainly they were surprised she could even under stand them at all.

"Bogu?" Ichigo replied, confusingly.

"She means bottle, idiot." Kon replied. He coughed a bit as Ichigo "accidently" squeezed him tightly again. "Where the heck are you going to get one anyway?" Kon asked.

"Probably upstairs in the storage area." He replied. He set Rukia and Kon on the couch. "If you make her cry when I get back I'm gonna kill you." Ichigo stammered, giving Kon a menacing glare. Kon felt sweat dropping as he saluted, as if a way of saying "sir yes sir!". Ichigo sighed as he quickly walked upstairs, and opened up the ladder that went into the ceiling.

He'd thought he'd never been more thankful that they kept the old baby stuff up in here since Yuzu was a baby. It was sorta their family momento as a way to remember their mother. It took Ichigo a few minutes before he found a box listed from Yuzu's baby years. As he looked through it, he saw quite a few extras they still had. Keeping alot of the stuff was mostly dad's idea, but he found it weird why they would keep all of it. In addition to the bottle, he found a pacifier and some old baby clothes that Yuzu used to wear. Right when he grabbed it though, it was as if an alarm went off, because the next thing he knew he heard Rukia's crying from downstairs.

Grunting in anger from Kon doing something, which Ichigo knew it was his fault for, he grabbed the stuff he found in the box, and ran downstairs. When he saw them, he looked surprised and a bit shocked as he saw Rukia had fallen off the catch, with Kon looking down at her. Kon then nervously looked surprised as he saw Ichigo standing there, glaring at him.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo yelled, quickly picking up Rukia.

"W-Well technically you said I couldn't do anything to make her cry. She was reaching to play with the remote on the coffee table, and she sorta crawled off and bumped her head..." Kon replied. As he did, Ichigo looked as she saw a tiny black and blue mark on Rukia's forehead. "S-So since I didn't do anything...I'm not in t-trouble...right?" Kon asked. To reply to his question, Ichigo quickly grabbed his head, and threw him out the window.

Ichigo sighed as he quickly dressed Rukia in the baby sized dark green pants, and the yellow shirt. Once that was finished, he set her back on the couch, putting the pacifier in her mouth to hope it would at least have some effect. He then quickly proceeded to fill the bottle with milk. Wasting no other time, he quickly picked up Rukia, who was still crying, softly took the pacifier out, and fed her the bottle. She sniffled for a few seconds before she began drinking the bottle, slowly closing her eyes as she did.

Ichigo, tired out from the morning, sat down on the couch. He never really expected kids to be a handful, esspecially not when it was someone he really knew. His sister, Yuzu, wasn't much of a problem when Ichigo had to help his dad since his mother died, but then again she wasn't two years old, she was more like four or so at the time, or at least what Ichigo remembers.

"I can't **wait** to see what the rest of the day brings." Ichigo said, using sarcasm on the wait. Having nothing else to do, he decided to turn on the tv. He let go of the bottle quickly, which Rukia seemed to have a firm grip on, and then used the remote to turn on the tv. He was expecting to see something on the news about spring break and all, but what surprised him was a bulletin. In the background, it had coffins and knew it wouldn't be good.

"Today's top story," the news reporter started, "a series of murders has spread across town. There appears to be someone or some people, who have begun killing girls across towns." Ichigo's eyes widened at this. "We've been informed some light news, most of these girls consist of blue hair and violet eyes, but for all precautions, we advise all parents to keep their kids inside."

Ichigo snapped back into reality as he heard Rukia moaning. As he looked down, he saw Rukia, with tears rolling down her eyes, looking at the tv. Ichigo quickly turned off the tv, seeing how it was partially upsetting her. He thought it strange of two things. One, if Rukia retained any memories since she regressed. Two, if the muders were all just couincidental. There would be way they could all be linked to Rukia. He came out of his train of thought though as he heard Rukia beginning to cry. He smiled for a bit as he gently stroked her hair, calming her down a bit.

"Don't worry Rukia. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Ichigo said, causing Rukia to reduce the crying a bit. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she sniffled a bit. Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard someone banging on the door.

"Hey, Ichigo. You home?" Ichigo knew who it was. He completely forgot he was going to go surfing with his friends this week...


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo panicked as he tried to think of an idea. He completely forgot that he was suppose to go surfing with his friends this week, and now he can't call it off later. He knew that he'd have to work the entire time to take care of Rukia while finding a way to change her back, so there wasn't really any more time to do anything else. Thinking quickly, he hid Rukia behind his back as he opened the door with his other arm.

As he looked, he saw a few of their friends with their surfboards with them already. Some of them were already dressed in their bathing suits and had goggles on their head. As for the taller one in the back, he had an entire beach umbrella as well.

"Hey Ichigo, why aren't you ready?" One of them asked (once again, i forget the side characters names).

"Uhh well uhh..." Ichigo stuttered, trying to think of a response. He told them that he would find a way to get out of going camping with the rest of his family, but he didn't really know how to get out of going to the beach now, since he already told them that he would make sure he could go.

"Are you even planning on coming dude?" Another of his friends asked.

"Well umm you see..." Ichigo started. He let out a sudden yelp though as she felt something pulling his head down by his hair. The other guys looked a bit shocked as they saw a tiny arm pulling on Ichigo's hair. "Ahh! Let go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to get his other hand behind his back. He was unsuccessful though, and after a minute Rukia's head popped up on the other side of Ichigo's shoulders.

"What the?!" One of his friends stammered.

"Haguuu." The baby Rukia replied. Finally, after much struggling, Ichigo finally managed to grab Rukia, and held her in his front now, since hiding her wasn't possible anymore. Ichigo sighed irritably. He was just minutes away from thinking of an excuse before Rukia ruined his thinking, and blew his cover.

"Well look guys, I can explain..." Ichigo started, trying to think of an excuse again.

"No need to dude, we get it." One of his friends replied. Ichigo blinked confusedly, as to whether or not he meant he knew that Rukia was turned into a baby. "You got grounded, didn't ya?"

Ichigo blinked a bit surprised. He hadn't thought of that as an excuse, and it sounded like a rather good excuse to use. He was somewhat relieved they thought of that instead, because he knew it would look more and more suspicious if he kept pausing inbetween each thing he thought of, just trying to think of an excuse.

"Err...right. I accidently broke a neighbor's window, and I have to watch over their kid for the week while they go on vacation to make it up." Ichigo commented. One of his friends sighed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. We can still hang out later though, right?" One of his friends asked. Ichigo nodded with a reply.

"Of course." He said. As two of his friends walked away, one of them went digging through their stuff.

"By the way, I found this in front of your house." He said, pulling out a stuffed, somewhat torn up Kon. Rukia smiled as she attempted to reach for it.

"Bun!" She said, cheerfully. The guy just chukled as he gave the stuffed lion to the baby, who squeezed it tightly. The stranger looked at Kon though, thinking that he heard the strange stuff animal coughing, but shrugged it off as he began to leave.

"Later dude, I don't want to be around when it needs changing." The guy commented, running off. Ichigo almost blushed a bit, almost forgetting to put the diaper on Rukia to begin with. He sighed, seeing how his friends had believed his story, and walked back up to the storage room to put the thing on Rukia. He had hoped that it wouldn't go to that though...

Meanwhile at the Soul Society, Hincho was interestingly shaking the vial of the sample, as he computed the data into his lab top. He found it so easy, and hard to believe his plan had worked. He never really thought he would get as far enough as to getting the sample he needed, making them think he needed it for an important assignment. The only downside he was seeing at the time, was that when he tested it on himself, it didn't work. He was a bit confused as to what it was that was going on, and as to how it wasn't working for him was a bit confusing. He looked back to the entrance of the lab though as he heard someone entering. It was the captain of the 12 division, Mayuri.

"Who's in there?" Mayuri yelled, echoing throughout the room. He quickly flipped the switch, expecting to see someone inside. But to his surprise, it was completely empty, aside from what was in there before. The only thing that caught his attention, was a bit of strange green liquid on the floor, but he had assumed that it was just a normal chemical leak.

Back at Kuakara town, Ichigo checked both ends of the street, making sure it was clear. When he was sure, he nodded to himself as he quickly ran block to block. He was wearing his large jacket, while hiding Rukia inside of it, so no one would see. Luckily, it was beginning to get somewhat cloudy outside, and he had felt a few drops of rain, and therefore, not many people were outside at the time. He didn't even need to worry about keeping the baby Rukia happy, seeing how she was happily playing with Kon, and by playing, it meant pulling on him and stuff.

"Gah! Ichigo, get me out of here!" Kon yelled, begging for mercy. He was starting to wonder if going to the Uruhara shop with the other two brats was worse than this. At least they didn't chew on his ears and nose.

"Relax, we're almost there." Ichigo replied, dashing across the street. Looking around again, he grinned as he saw the coast was once again clear. He was finally where he needed to be: Orihime's house. He sighed as he walked up the steps, and banged on the door.

"Just a minute..." Orihime said, finishing up her normal activities. The door creaked a bit as Orihime opened the door.

"Ichigo!" She said, a bit surprised. She was wearing her usual yellow shirt with the red sleeves. Ichigo quickly walked in, closing the door behind him. He sighed, thankful that no one else spotted him on the way to Orihime's. Orihime blinked, a bit confused, wondering what it was that was so important.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, thi..." Ichigo started, reaching into his jacket to pull out Rukia. But, to his shock, Rukia wasn't in it anymore. He looked even more confused as he pulled out Kon. Kon was breathing hard, mostly due to the fact he just got away from being tugged about like a rag doll.

"Kon?!" Ichigo stammered. "Where is she?" Ichigo yelled, somewhat worried. It wasn't that he was worried about her falling out, he was worried about whether or not whatever was killing the girls, based on what the news said, would find her or not. Kon just breathed heavily, gasping for breath, before he replied.

"S-She..." Kon started. Ichigo let out a sudden yelp though as he felt something tugging on his hair again.

"Ow ow! I get it I get it!" He yelled, trying to get to Rukia who clung onto the back of his shirt. As he turned aroundn, still trying to grab the infant on the back of his shirt, Orihime gasped, a bit surprised, as she saw the baby on his back. She chuckled a bit though as she knew that the baby was just playing with him.

"Well, who's your friend?" Orihime said happily, gently taking the baby off of Ichigo's back. The baby just giggled as Orihime carried her. Ichigo straightened out his hair a bit before replying.

"My "friend" there, is Rukia!" Ichigo said, causing Orihime to look shocked. It's true that she did look alot like Rukia, but it was hard for her to believe it.

"This is Rukia?" Orihime questioned, looking at the giggling infant. Ichigo began to explain the situation about how she went on the mission, fell into the oasis, and was turned into a baby over night when Ichigo found her. Orihime stared into a bit of thought for a second. She found it weird as to whether or not it was the oasis or the hollow, but either way it was strange.

"Wow, that's quite a long story." Orihime commented.

"Anyway, I was hoping that your healing powers could reverse the affect." Ichigo said, explaining his reason for being there. Orihime looked back at Rukia, who was "playing" with Kon, in her lap, be nodding.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Orihime replied, gently picking the girl up and putting her in front of herself. She then touched the braid on her head, and thought to herself as she concentrated her technique. "**Sōten Kisshun-I Reject**!" Orihime yelled. Within seconds of that, two of the fairies appeared on both sides of Rukia. A mystical yellow light engulfed her as it began to shine. Ichigo and Orihime watched as nothing happened for a few seconds, but it was entirely expected. But they began to grow worried as nothing changed, and Rukia was still a baby. After a few more seconds, Shuno sighed, a bit in dissopointment, as the two seperated the beams. Shuno flied to Orihime's shoulder while Ayame got closer to Rukia, playing a bit with Rukia's hair. Rukia just giggled as she tried to grab her, but Ayame just flew to the other side of Rukia. She enjoyed playing though, so she wasn't upset.

"What's wrong Shuno?" Orihime asked, wondering why it didn't work. Shuno just sighed disoppointedly.

"Sorry Orihime, but our powers won't work on her." She said. Ichigo blinked confusingly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well technically, she's not physically injured, and our powers don't do any good on reaging people." Shunpo replied. Ichigo just grunted, seeing how he wasn't going to get Rukia back to normal as easily as he thought he would. He looked back at Rukia who appeared to be playing with Ayame, who kept flying around her head while Rukia tried to catch her. The last time Rukia looked around, she noticed Ayame was missing. She looked on both sides before Ayame popped down in front of her, being on her head.

"Peekaboo!" Ayame said, childishly. Rukia giggled as she attempted to grab her again, but before she could, Ayame flew towards Orihime.

"On the positive side she's playful." Ayame commented.

"And cute." Shunpo added. The two of them chuckled to themselves a bit, before they heard Rukia crying. "Uh oh." Shunpo said, as the two of them flew back into Orihime's braid. Ichigo walked over to pick Rukia up to see what was wrong with her, until the smell hit him.

"Ah god!" Ichigo moanded, being one of the worst smells ever.

"She needs a diaper change huh?" Orhime asked, making a somewhat disgusted face. Ichigo nodded, plugging his nose a bit. Orihime sighed as she carefully picked up Rukia, which Ichigo found a bit confusing.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say it's time like this I'm glad I used to baby sit alot of kids." Orihime said, walking into a room. As Ichigo looked, it looked like a normal kids play room, but did have a changing table. "I made alot of money when we weren't out hunting for hollows." Orihime said. She quickly pushed Ichigo out of the door as she grabbed the handle. "Sorry, no boys allowed at this moment." Orihime said with a chuckle, locking the door after shutting it.

As Orihime walked back, she set Rukia carefully on the changing table. She quickly removed the tapes and took the diaper off. After a few quick wipes she powdered Rukia's little butt. At this point Rukia finally managed to reduce to a sniffle as Orihime continued. She smiled to herself as she quickly applied a new diaper to Rukia, and tapped it back up. She sighed with relief, surprised it was easier than usual, put Rukia's baby clothes back on, and carried her to the door. As she opened it, she saw Ichigo standing by the front door of the apartment, looking at the two of them.

"She's all yours." Orihime said, attempting to hand Rukia over to Ichigo. But when she did, Rukia started to whine, holding onto Orihime tighter. They both looked down at her a bit confused.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"I think she likes you more." Ichigo said, grinning a bit. Orihime looked at Ichigo a bit curiously before looking back at Rukia, who seemed to best sleeping with a smile in her arms.

"Do you mind watching her for a bit?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all." Orihime replied, happily. Ichigo smiled as he looked back at Rukia, stroking her hair a bit.

"Don't give her too much trouble, got it?" He said to Rukia, as he started to leave a bit. Right when he grabbed the handle of the door though, his eyes widened a bit. "Get down!" He shouted, rushing over towards Orihime and Rukia. Out of nowhere, a giant explosion engulfed the entire room, causing everything in the blast to go lifeless....


End file.
